fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
N4T
N4T (also known as Network 4 Television) is the channel launched on March 12, 2010. Programming Original *''N4T News'' (2010 - present) Acquired *''6teen'' (2012 - present) *''Adventure Time'' (2011 - present) 1 *''The Adventurers'' (2016 - present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2010 - present) 2 *''All Grown Up!'' (2017 - present) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011 - present) 1 *''As Told by Ginger'' (2017 - present) *''Atomic Betty'' (2017 - present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2012 - present) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2015 - present) *''Batman: Brave and the Bold'' (2014 - present) *''Ben 10'' (2011 - present) *''Ben 10'' (2016 TV series; 2017 - present) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2017 - present) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (2017 - present) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2017 - present) *''Beyblade'' (2012 - present) *''Beywarriors'' (2012 - present) *''ChalkZone'' (2017 - present) 2 *''Clarence'' (2014 - present) 1 *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2011 - present) 1 *''The Cosby Show'' (2010 - present) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2017 - present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2017 - present) 2 *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2018 - present) 1 *''Doug'' (Nickelodeon version; 2016 - present) 2 *''Drake & Josh'' (2010 - present) 3 *''DuckTales'' (2017 - present) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (2017 - present) 1 *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2016 - present) 2 *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2010 - present) 2 *''Family Guy'' (2010 - present) *''Family Matters'' (2010 - present) *''Fish'' (2016 - present) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2011 - present) 1 *''Full House'' (2010 - present) *''Futurama'' (2010 - present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2013 - present) *''Grojband'' (2018 - present) *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' (2017 - present) *''Invader Zim'' (2015 - present) 2 *''Johnny Bravo'' (2018 - present) 1 *''Johnny Test'' (2010 - present) *''KaBlam!'' (2016 - present) *''Kim Possible'' (2017 - present) *''The Legend of Korra'' (2015 - present) *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' (2017 - present) *''MAD'' (2013 - present) *''Make It Pop'' (2015 - present) 3 *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (2016 - present) 1 *''Marvin Marvin'' (2016 - present) 3 *''Meelk n' Creem'' (2016 - present) *''Mighty Magiswords'' (2016 - present) 1 *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2016 - present) 2 *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017 - present) 1 *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2010 - present) *''Pokemon'' (2010 - present) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (original series; 2010 - present) 1 *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2016 TV series; 2016 - present) 1 *''Recess'' (2017 - present) *''Regular Show'' (2011 - present) 1 *''Rick and Morty'' (2013 - present) *''Robotboy'' (2016 - present) *''Rocket Power'' (2018 - present) *''Rugrats'' (2018 - present) *''Samurai Jack'' (original series; 2018 - present) *''The Simpsons'' (2010 - present) *''South Park'' (2010 - present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015 - present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014 - present) 1 *''Stick Dog'' (2018 - present) *''Stoked'' (2016 - present) *''Time Squad'' (2017 - present) 1 *''Total Drama'' (2011 - present) *''Totally Spies!'' (2018 - present) *''Transformers: Animated'' (2017 - present) *''Uncle Grandpa'' (2015 - present) 1 *''Wander over Yonder'' (2014 - present) *''We Bare Bears'' (2015 - present) 1 *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013 - present) 3 *''WITS Academy'' (2015 - present) 3 *''The X's'' (2016 - present) 2 *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2016 - present) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2016 - present) *''Zoey 101'' (2010 - present) 3 Notes # As part of N4T Cartoon Fridays. # As part of N4T Weekend Toons. # As part of Teen N4T. Schedule :See: N4T/Schedules Block(s) * N4T Movies (2010 - present): Every Saturday and Sunday night aired with the films made by these companies: 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros., Columbia Pictures, and Dreamworks Animations. * N4T Cartoon Fridays (2016 - present): Every Friday night aired with Cartoon Network shows. * N4T Weekend Toons (2016 - present): Every Saturday night aired with Nicktoons. * Teen N4T (2015 - present): Every Sunday night aired with live-action Nickelodeon shows. Suggestions Please suggest your shows for EVERYONE!!! * The Adventurers (Hat) (im only doing this to be nice) ACCEPTED, will air at 4:30 PM * Meelk n' Creem (Bacon) ACCEPTED, will air at 5:00 ''' * Liberty's Kids (Polar) '''DECLINED, see the Rules below * Stick Dog (Tanner) ACCEPTED Rules Please read the rules. * No preschool shows. (e.g. Liberty's Kids, Sesame Street) * No current shows (e.g. SpongeBob SquarePants, The Loud House) * Please suggest your fanon shows. * Please suggest adult shows, but only from Nick@Nite. * Please suggest old cartoon shows, but not the 90s. Trivia *The name of this channel is a parody of G4 Tech (as Game Four). Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Jcpag2010 Category:Television Channels